The present invention generally relates to the field of diagnostic microbiology, and more particularly, to compositions and methods for detecting and differentiating one or more viruses or other intracellular parasites present in a specimen. The present invention also provides compositions and methods to evaluate the susceptibility of a organisms to antimicrobial agents.
Despite recent advances in methods for the detection of viruses using molecular methods, the detection and identification of these organisms in cell culture remains the xe2x80x9cgold standardxe2x80x9d by which most viral diseases are definitively diagnosed and the method against which newer methods are compared (See e.g., Wiedbrauk and Johnston, Manual of Clinical Virology, Raven Press, Inc., New York, N.Y. [1993], pp. 1-17). Cell cultures are also used for the detection and identification of other intracellular parasites, especially obligate intracellular parasites such as Chlamydia and Rickettsia.
There are two general types of cell culture methods used for virus identification. The first method uses identification of virus-induced cytopathic effect (CPE) as an endpoint for virus detection. The second method utilizes molecular methods to identify the presence of virus before CPE is evident in the infected cultures. Both methods utilize cell cultures, which may present problems for small laboratories with limited expertise in cell culturing methods, space, funding, equipment, and supplies. Depending upon the cells used, cell cultures can be difficult to maintain and often require the efforts of skilled laboratorians. In addition, cell cultures require equipment such as cell culture hoods, inverted microscopes (for observation of cells), incubators with CO2 lines, and other equipment not readily available in many laboratories.
CPE-based tests often require long incubation times, as virus-induced CPE only becomes evident after multiple rounds of viral replication and spread of virus to neighboring cells (i.e., the cells are xe2x80x9cpermissivexe2x80x9d for viral infection). Virus spread results in the destruction of the cells surrounding the cell originally infected. CPE-based tests have been traditionally conducted in tubes or flasks containing a single cell type that is adhered or anchored to the sides and/or bottom of the tube or flask. As the virus must infect a cell, replicate, and spread to neighboring cells in which the process is repeated, results can be delayed for at least 28 days. Indeed, results are often not available for 7-28 days after inoculation of the cell culture with the virus suspension (See e.g., Leland, Clinical Virology, W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia [1996], pp. 60-65). The time necessary to establish visible CPE is dependent upon the rate of viral replication, which can vary among cell types and viruses. Thus, the amount of time needed to detect virus in a sample can greatly vary.
In contrast to CPE-based tests, pre-CPE tests require only entry of the virus into a susceptible host cell and detectable expression of at least one early virus-specific antigen or nucleic acid. Detection of the virus-specific analyte or other indicator is accomplished by a number of methods (e.g., labeled antibodies, the polymerase chain reaction [PCR], or the use of other reporters, such as the ELVIS(trademark) system). Expression of early viral genes has been shown to be very rapid in many virus-host cell systems in vitro. Thus, use of pre-CPE based virus tests significantly reduces the time required to detect and identify viruses in clinical specimens.
Pre-CPE detection of virus is often accomplished by using monolayers of adherent cells grown on 12 mm round coverslips contained in I dram shell vials (i.e., the xe2x80x9cshell vialxe2x80x9d method or technique). The shell vial technique uses centrifugation of the specimen to force viral introduction into cells and enhance viral isolation. These vials are prepared by dispensing cells into sterile shell vials containing coverslips. The vial are incubated in an upright position until the ceils form a monolayer on the coverslip. For shell vial inoculation, the culture medium is decanted from the vial, processed sample (i.e., the clinical specimen) is added to the cell monolayer, and the vial is centrifuged at low speed, often for one hour. After centrifugation, fresh culture medium is added to each vial. The vials are then incubated for the desired period of time. At the end of the incubation period, the coverslips are stained using an antigen detection method (e.g., immunofluorescence) or the cells are evaluated via molecular diagnostic techniques.
In addition to viruses, shell vials are also commonly used for the detection and identification of Chlamydia, as other methods available for the detection and identification of these organisms are quite cumbersome, as well as time and reagent-consuming (See e.g., Wiedbrauk and Johnston, supra, pp. 64-76).
The major advantage of these pre-CPE testing methods is that rapid test results are often possible. One major disadvantage to pre-CPE testing of shell vial cultures is that this type of test is feasible and cost-effective only if one or a few viral agents are sought for identification, and if a high proportion of specimens are likely to be positive (See e.g., Schmidt and Emmons, xe2x80x9cGeneral Principles of Laboratory Diagnostic Methods for Viral, Rickettsial, and Chlamydial Infections,xe2x80x9d in Schmidt and Emmons (eds.), Diagnostic Procedures for Viral, Rickettsial and Chlamydial Infections, American Public Health Association, Washington, D.C., [1989], at p. 4).
For example, the presence of skin vesicles in the genital area of a patient is highly suspicious for infection by herpes simplex virus (HSV). Typically, the physician will obtain a specimen from the affected region (i.e., a vesicle) and order a CPE or a pre-CPE virus test on a single, HSV-susceptible cell line. These cell lines are often supplied either in tubes, shell vials, or multi-well plates (e.g., microtiter plates). After inoculation of the cell line and an appropriate incubation time, confirmation of the presence of HSV in the sample can be accomplished using one or more of the many analytical methods (e.g., immunofluorescence, immunoperoxidase, nucleic acid probes, or substrates for virus-induced reporter genes).
For detection of cytomegalovirus (CMV), shell vials containing cells from a single cell line (e.g., human fibroblast cell lines, such as lung [MRC-5 cells] or foreskin [HFF] cells) are often used. The cells are grown to confluency on the coverslip within the vial, the sample is added to the vial, the vial is incubated for 24-48 hours or longer, and an immunofluorescent method is used to detect expression of CMV early antigen.
Accurate differential diagnosis is significantly more difficult in virus diseases due to respiratory, gastrointestinal, genital, or parenteral routes of transmission because many pathogenic viruses are capable of eliciting similar symptoms or the infection is sub-clinical (i.e., the signs and symptoms are not readily apparent).
Of the respiratory viruses, rhinoviruses and corona viruses are responsible for a large proportion of upper respiratory infections. Once these viruses reach the upper respiratory mucosa, they attach to and infect epithelial cells. Typically, these infections last only a few days and self-resolve. Other respiratory viruses, such as the influenzas, parainfluenzas, respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), and various adenoviruses attach to and infect ciliated, columnar epithelial cells. The virus-infected cells lyse, resulting in the release of enzymes and activate complement, resulting in a local mononuclear inflammatory response. Normal airway clearance mechanisms fail because of the failure of the epithelial cells to function normally. These cells may also slough off. Cell debris from dead and dying cells often obstructs airways, and the host becomes very susceptible to secondary bacterial infection and/or superinfection. All of these viruses may progress to lower respiratory involvement and pneumonia. After replication in the respiratory epithelial cells, adenovirus may travel via the blood to the lymphoid tissues in all areas of the body, causing systemic infection or disease.
Standard clinical virology practice is to inoculate multiple tubes of cell cultures with the specimen (e.g., throat swab, nasopharyngeal swab, or sputum specimen) as the tropism of each type of virus for specific cell types is often very narrow (i.e., only one type of virus may grow optimally on a single cell type). This narrow tropism of virus for a limited number of cell types creates at least two major practical problems for both CPE and pre-CPE virus testing.
First, primary monkey kidney cells are currently the cell line of choice for isolation of influenza viruses. The manufacture of these cells requires the quarantine of source animals for long periods prior to sacrifice and cell culture preparation. This quarantine period is used to monitor the animals for good health and allows time to test the animals for infection by endogenous simian viruses such as foamy virus, SV5, and SV40. The quarantine period also greatly reduces, but does not eliminate, the possibility that the monkeys are infected with Monkey B Virus, a herpesvirus that is highly fatal to humans. In addition, there are other problems related to the use of monkeys for the production of primary cell cultures, including the reduction in the stock of suitable animals due to importation concerns and monkey population considerations.
Second, additional continuous cell lines are required in order to detect respiratory viruses other than influenza virus. Thus, multiple cell lines are used in order to diagnose the viral infection/disease of each patient. The need for multiple units of individual cell lines is compounded in methods using pre-CPE tests for detection and identification of respiratory viruses. Pre-CPE testing for respiratory viruses requires the expenditure of significant labor in handling coverslips, the added expense of molecular reagents used with multiple cell lines for both positive and negative specimens, and the significant labor associated with microscopically reading each of the multiple cell lines inoculated in the panel of cell lines.
However, despite these drawbacks, shell vial technology using single cell types in multiple units (tubes, shell vials, etc.), is still currently used to detect respiratory viruses, as it is a proven method. For example, detection of RSV in 16 hours using shell vials containing only HEp-2 cells yielded more positives than antigen detection methods applied directly to the clinical specimen, and as many positives as conventional cell cultures (Smith et al., J. Clin. Microbiol., 29:463-465 [1991]). Isolation of other respiratory viruses has also been possible with shell vial cultures containing a monolayer of a single cell type. For example, using vials of primary monkey kidney cells and A549 cells incubated for 40 hours, 83% of adenoviruses, 94% of influenza B, and 80% of parainfluenza virus types 1, 2, and 3 were identified (Rabalais et al., J. Clin. Microbiol., 30:1505-1508 [1992]). In another report, 50% of adenoviruses, 94% of influenza A viruses, 100% of influenza B viruses, and 100% of parainfluenza viruses, in shell vials of primary rhesus monkey kidney cells, and 92% of RSV in shell vials of HEp-2 cells incubated for 2-4 days (See e.g., Olsen et al., J. Clin. Microbiol., 31:422-425 [1993]; and Leland, Clinical Virology, W. B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia, Pa. [1996], at p. 85-86).
Although these methods provide relatively rapid results (i.e., as opposed to the long incubation periods often necessary for CPE tests), there remains a need in clinical and reference virology laboratories for cell culture methods and compositions for the reliable detection and identification of viruses in a single, easy-to-manipulate unit that provides rapid detection and identification in a cost-effective manner, while also providing the sensitivity of a diagnostic assay system.
The present invention generally relates to the field of diagnostic microbiology, and more particularly, to compositions and methods for detecting and differentiating one or more viruses or other intracellular parasites present in a specimen. The present invention also provides compositions and methods to evaluate the susceptibility of a organisms to antimicrobial agents.
In particular, the present invention provides methods and compositions suitable for the detection of viruses using CPE-based and pre-CPE methods. The preferred embodiments encompass mixed cell cultures which contain at least two different cell types. In some preferred embodiments, the mixed cell cultures contain two different cell types, while in other embodiments, the mixed cell cultures Contain three or more different cell types. Thus, it is intended that the present invention encompass compositions in which at least two cell types are mixed together in one container (e.g., flask, tube, shell vial, or any other container suitable for the growth of cells). Importantly, each cell type within these mixed cell cultures retains its susceptibility to viruses and other intracellular parasites as if it was in a single cell culture (i.e., a cell culture that contains only one cell type, as known in the art). In addition, the mixed cell cultures of the present invention remain viable for as long as required for their use in diagnostic assays. In particularly preferred embodiments, the cell types included within mixed cell cultures are present in approximately the same ratio (i.e., for a two cell type mixed, there is a 50:50 ratio of cell types). However, it is not intended that the present invention be limited to any particular ratio of cell types in mixed culture, as various detection systems may be optimized using different ratios. For example, in some circumstances, a two cell mixture of 45:55, 40:60, or even 35:75, may be more suited than a 50:50 ratio.
The present invention also provides methods and compositions suitable for the detection and identification of non-viral obligate intracellular and intracellular parasites, such as members of the Chlamydiales and Ricketsiales.
The present invention also contemplates compositions comprising a cell culture suitable for the detection of intracellular parasites, wherein the cell culture comprises at least two cell types susceptible to infection by at least one intracellular parasite. In some preferred embodiments of the composition, the cell types comprise a first cell type and a second cell type. In some embodiments, the first cell type consists of buffalo green monkey kidney cells and the second cell type consists of mink lung cells. In other embodiments, the first cell type consists of mink lung cells and the second cell type consists of human mucoepidermoid cells. In yet other embodiments, the first cell type consists of human lung carcinoma cells and the second cell type consists of human mucoepidermoid cells. In still other embodiments, the first cell type consists of buffalo green monkey kidney cells and the second cell type consists of human embryonic lung cells. In further embodiments, the cell type consists of human epidermoid laryngeal carcinoma cells and the second cell type consists of McCoy cells. In additional embodiments, the first cell type consists of mink lung cells and the second cell type consists of human diploid lung cells.
In some preferred embodiments, the cell types of the composition are susceptible to respiratory viruses, including but not limited to influenza viruses of any type (e.g., Influenza A, Influenza B, and Influenza C) and/or strain, RSV, cytomegalovirus, parainfluenza viruses, respiratory syncytial virus, rhinoviruses, coronoviruses, and adenoviruses. In yet other embodiments, the cell types of the composition are susceptible to enteroviruses, including but not limited to any type and/or strain of echovirus, poliovirus, and Coxsackie virus (e.g., Coxsackie A and B viruses), and numbered EV strains. In addition to enteroviruses, it is contemplated that the present invention encompass cell types that are susceptible to picornaviruses such as Hepatitis A.
The present invention also provides methods for the detection and identification of intracellular parasites in a sample, comprising the steps of providing a sample suspected of containing one or more intracellular parasites; and a mixed cell culture comprising at least two cell types; inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the one or more intracellular parasites.
In some embodiments of the method, the intracellular parasite is a virus. In some particularly preferred embodiments, the virus is selected from the group consisting of cytomegalovirus, influenza viruses, parainfluenza viruses, respiratory syncytial virus, rhinoviruses, coronoviruses, and adenoviruses. In yet other embodiments of the methods, the virus is an enterovirus. In other particularly preferred embodiments, the enterovirus is selected from the group consisting of poliovirus, Coxsackie viruses and echoviruses (e.g., Coxsackie A and B viruses), and numbered EV strains. In addition to enteroviruses, it is contemplated that the present invention encompass cell types that are susceptible to picornaviruses such as Hepatitis A. In still other preferred embodiments, the virus is a herpes virus. In other particularly preferred embodiments, the herpes virus is selected from the group consisting of Herpes Simplex Type 1, Herpes Simplex Type 2, Cytomegalovirus, Varicella-Zoster virus, Epstein-Barr virus, Human Herpes Virus 6, Human Herpes Virus 7, and Human Herpes Virus 8. In yet other preferred embodiments, the intracellular parasite is a member of the genus Chlamydia. In still other particularly preferred embodiments, the intracellular parasite is C. trachomatis. 
In some preferred embodiments of the methods, the cell types comprise a first cell type and a second cell type. In some preferred embodiments, the first cell type is a mink lung cell, and the second cell type is a human mucoepidermoid cell. In other preferred embodiments, the first cell type is a buffalo green monkey kidney cell and the second cell type is a human mucoepidermoid cell. In yet another alternative embodiment, the first cell type is a genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell and the second cell type is a mink lung cell. In still other embodiments, the first cell type is a first genetically engineered cell type and the second cell type is a second genetically engineered cell type.
It is contemplated that the methods of the present invention will be used in conjunction with controls of known positivity and negativity for the virus(es) and/or other intracellular organism of interest.
The present invention also provides methods for the detection and identification of intracellular parasites in a sample, comprising the steps of providing: a sample suspected of containing one or more intracellular parasites; and a mixed cell culture comprising a first cell type and a second cell type; inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the one or more intracellular parasites.
In some particularly preferred embodiments, the intracellular parasite is a virus. In some particularly preferred embodiments, the virus is selected from the group consisting of cytomegalovirus, influenza viruses, parainfluenza viruses, respiratory syncytial virus, rhinoviruses, coronoviruses, and adenoviruses. In yet other embodiments of the methods, the virus is an enterovirus. In other particularly preferred embodiments, the enterovirus is selected from the group consisting of poliovirus, Coxsackie viruses and echoviruses (e.g., Coxsackie A and B viruses), and numbered EV strains. In addition to enteroviruses, it is contemplated that the present invention encompass cell types that are susceptible to picornaviruses such as Hepatitis A. In still other preferred embodiments, the virus is a herpes virus. In other particularly preferred embodiments, the herpes virus is selected from the group consisting of Herpes Simplex Type 1, Herpes Simplex Type 2, Cytomegalovirus, Varicella-Zoster virus, Epstein-Barr virus, Human Herpes Virus 6, Human Herpes Virus 7, and Human Herpes Virus 8. In yet other preferred embodiments, the intracellular parasite is a member of the genus Chlamydia. In still other particularly preferred embodiments, the intracellular parasite is C. trachomatis. 
In some preferred embodiments of the methods, the cell types comprise a first cell type and a second cell type. In some preferred embodiments, the first cell type is a mink lung cell, and the second cell type is a human mucoepidermoid cell. In other preferred embodiments, the first cell type is a buffalo green monkey kidney cell and the second cell type is a human mucoepidermoid cell. In yet another alternative embodiment, the first cell type is a genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell and the second cell type is a mink lung cell. In still other embodiments, the first cell type is a first genetically engineered cell type and the second cell type is a second genetically engineered cell type.
It is contemplated that the methods of the present invention will be used in conjunction with controls of known positivity and negativity for the virus(es) and/or other intracellular organism of interest.
The present invention further provides methods for the detection of influenza virus, comprising the steps of providing a sample suspected of containing influenza virus, and mink lung cells; inoculating the mink lung cells with the sample; and detecting the presence of the influenza within the mink lung cells. In particularly preferred embodiments, the mink lung cells are Mv1Lu cells. In alternative embodiments, the influenza virus is selected from the group consisting of Influenza A, Influenza B, and Influenza C.
It is contemplated that the methods of the present invention will be used in conjunction with controls of known positivity and negativity for the virus(es) and/or other intracellular organism of interest.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides methods for the detection of infectious virus in a specimen comprising the steps of: a) providing a specimen suspected of containing a virus, a cell line permissive for infection by the virus, and a genetically engineered cell line containing an oligonucleotide having a sequence comprising a promoter sequence derived from the virus, wherein the promoter sequence is operably linked to a reporter gene, and wherein the expression of the reporter gene is dependent upon and quantitatively proportional to the presence of the virus; b) mixing together the permissive cell line and the genetically engineered cell line to create a mixed cell culture; c) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the specimen under conditions which permit the infection of the mixed cell culture by the virus; and d) detecting the expression of the reporter gene and thereby detecting the presence of virus in the specimen. In one preferred embodiment, the mixed cell culture is a mixture consisting of 80-99% of the permissive cell line and 1-20% of the genetically engineered cell line. In other preferred embodiments, the mixed cell culture is a mixture consisting of equal proportions of the cell types used in the mixture.
In one embodiment of the method, the genetically engineered cell line contains an oligonucleotide having a sequence comprising a herpesvirus inducible promoter operably linked to a reporter gene selected from the group comprising the Escherichia coli lacZ gene and a luciferase gene. In one preferred embodiment of the method, the genetically engineered cell line is BHKICP10LacZ. In an alternative preferred embodiment, the genetically engineered cell line is BHKICP6LacZ. However, it is not intended that the reporter gene be limited to the lacZ and luciferase genes. Indeed, it is contemplated that any suitable reporter gene known to those in the art will be useful in the method of the present invention.
It is also contemplated that various permissive cell lines will be useful in the method of the present invention. In one embodiment, the permissive cell line is permissive for infection with herpesvirus. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the permissive cell line is MRC-5.
It is contemplated that the method of the present invention will be used in conjunction with controls of known positivity and negativity for the virus(es) of interest. Thus, for mixed cultures in which genetically engineered cell lines are used, it is contemplated that the pattern of reporter gene expression present in a test sample (e.g., from a clinical specimen) will be compared to the patterns of reporter gene expression in control samples known to be positive and/or negative for the virus(es) of interest. It is also contemplated that effects unrelated to the expression of the reporter gene will be detectable, including but not limited to CPE. These effects, alone and in combination with the reporter gene expression may be used to detect the presence of viral infection.
The present invention also provides methods for the typing of infectious herpesvirus in specimens, comprising the steps of: a) providing a specimen suspected of containing one or more members of the herpesvirus family, a cell line permissive for infection by one or more members of the herpesvirus family, a genetically engineered cell line containing an oligonucleotide having a sequence comprising a promoter sequence derived from a member of the herpesvirus family wherein the promoter sequence is operably linked to a reporter gene, and the expression of the reporter gene is dependent upon and quantitatively proportional to the presence of herpesvirus and wherein the expression of the reporter gene varies in a distinguishable manner as a result of the presence of different members of the herpesvirus family; b) mixing together the permissive cell line and the genetically engineered cell line to create a mixed cell culture; c) inoculating this mixed cell culture with the specimen under conditions which permit the infection of the mixed cell culture by members of the herpesvirus family, wherein the infection results in a distinguishable pattern of expression by the reporter gene; d) detecting the expression of the reporter gene and thereby detecting the presence of one or more members of the herpesvirus family in the specimen; and e) identifying the presence of a specific member of the herpesvirus family based upon the resulting distinguishable pattern. It is contemplated that this pattern of expression will be observable by various assisted and non-assisted methods, including visual observation by eye, spectrophotometric observation, etc. It is not intended that the detection of distinguishable pattern(s) be limited to any particular method of detection.
In a preferred embodiment of the typing method of the present invention, the mixed cell culture is a mixture consisting of 80-99% of the permissive cell line and 1-20% of the genetically engineered cell line. In yet other preferred embodiments, the cell types are in approximate equal proportions in the mixed cell cultures. As with the first method described, it is not intended that the present invention be limited to any particular herpesvirus. In one particular embodiment, the member of the herpesvirus family detected and typed using the method of the present invention is selected from the group comprising HSV-1, HSV-2, CMV, VZV, EBV, and human herpes viruses such as HHV-6, HHV-7, and HHV-8. It is intended that one or more herpesviruses may be detected and typed in one specimen. In this manner, co-infection with multiple herpesviruses may be diagnosed. For example, it is contemplated that mixed infections with HSV-1 and HSV-2 may be detectable and the infections distinguished using the methods of the present invention.
In one embodiment of the typing method, the reporter gene comprises E. coli lacZ gene. However, it is not intended that the reporter gene be limited to lacZ. Indeed, it is contemplated that any reporter gene may be used in this method. In one particularly preferred embodiment, the detection of the reporter gene is accomplished through the use of histochemical staining. It is contemplated that one member of the herpesvirus family will produce an histochemically pattern of expression that is distinguishable from the histochemical patterns produced by other members of the herpesvirus family. In this manner, it is possible to use the methods of the present invention to distinguish infection with one herpesvirus from infection with another herpesvirus.
It is contemplated that the method of the present invention will be used in conjunction with controls of known positivity and negativity for the virus(es) of interest. Thus, it is contemplated that the pattern of expression present in a test sample (e.g., from a clinical specimen) will be compared to the patterns of expression in control samples known to be positive and/or negative for the virus(es) of interest. It is also contemplated that effects unrelated to the expression of the reporter gene will be detectable, including but not limited to CPE. These effects, alone and in combination with reporter gene expression may be used to detect the presence of viral infection, as well as provide information to distinguish between viruses.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising a mixed cell culture, wherein the mixed cell culture comprises the combination of a genetically engineered cell line transformed with a promoter sequence from a virus, wherein the promoter sequence is operably linked to a reporter gene, and wherein expression of the reporter gene is dependent upon and quantitatively proportional to the presence of virus, and a non-engineered cell line which is permissive for virus infection.
In one embodiment of the composition, the mixed cell culture is a mixture consisting of 1-20% of the genetically engineered cell line and 80-99% of the permissive cell line. In yet other preferred embodiments, the cell types are in approximate equal proportions in the mixed cell cultures. In one preferred embodiment of the composition, the genetically engineered cell line component may comprise a promoter for a gene that encodes ribonucleotide reductase. In an alternative preferred embodiment, the promoter may comprise genes that encode one or more subunits of ribonucleotide reductase. In one particularly preferred embodiment, the genetically engineered cell line is BHKICP10LacZ, while in another particularly preferred embodiment, the genetically engineered cell line is BHKICP6LacZ. In an alternative embodiment of the composition, the genetically engineered cell line comprises an E. coli lacZ gene positioned 3xe2x80x2 to a virus inducible promoter. It is contemplated that this lacZ gene be positioned immediately 3xe2x80x2 to this virus-inducible promoter. However, it is not intended that these sequences will be contiguous. Indeed, it is contemplated only that the reporter and promoter genes are operably linked. Furthermore, it is contemplated that the composition will comprise promoter sequences from any virus, including but not limited to members of the herpesvirus family. It is also contemplated that the non-engineered cell line be permissive for infection by any number of viruses, including but not limited to members of the herpesvirus family.
In one preferred embodiment, the composition includes a genetically engineered cell line which includes a promoter for a gene that encodes a ribonucleotide reductase large subunit and the virus is a member of the herpesvirus family selected from the group consisting of HSV-1, HSV-2, CMV, VZV, EBV, HHV-6, HHV-7, and HHV-8. However, it is not intended that the present invention be limited to any particular herpesvirus. In one preferred embodiment, the genetically engineered cell line component contains an ICP10 promoter and the herpesvirus family member is HSV-2, while in another preferred embodiment, the genetically engineered cell line comprises an ICP6 promoter and the herpesvirus family member is HSV-1.
It is contemplated that the detection of reporter gene expression be accomplished through the use of various methods, including, but not limited to colorimetric, fluorimetric or luminometric assays or assay systems. In one preferred embodiment, the reporter gene encodes xcex2-galactosidase.
In one embodiment, the composition includes a genetically engineered cell line that is a mammalian cell line susceptible to infection by virus. In one preferred embodiment, the genetically engineered cell line comprises baby hamster kidney cells (e.g., cell lines derived from BHK cells). In one embodiment, the composition includes a permissive cell line that is permissive to infection by herpesviruses, including but not limited to HSV-1 and HSV-2. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the permissive cell line is MRC-5. It is not intended that the composition of the present invention be limited to detection of viral infection based on the expression of the reporter gene, as effects such as CPE may also be detectable.
The present invention also provides a kit for assaying for the presence of infectious herpesvirus in a specimen. The kit includes: a) a supply of a mixed cell line comprised of a cell line of genetically engineered mammalian cells susceptible to infection by herpesvirus, wherein the cell line contains an oligonucleotide having a sequence comprising a virus promoter sequence operably linked to a reporter gene, and where the expression of the reporter gene is dependent upon and quantitatively proportional to the presence of virus in the specimen; and a cell line permissive for virus; and b) a supply of reagents to detect the expression of the reporter gene. It is not intended that the promoter sequences present within the genetically engineered cell line be limited to any particular virus or virus family. It is contemplated that any virus promoter will be useful in the kit of the present invention. However, in one preferred embodiment, herpesvirus promoter sequences are present in the genetically engineered cell line.
It is contemplated that various promoter sequences will be useful in the kit of the present invention. However, in a preferred embodiment, the promoter encodes either a complete ribonucleotide reductase enzyme, or in the alternative, subunits of ribonucleotide reductase. In one particularly preferred embodiment, the promoter sequence contains a promoter for a gene that encodes a ribonucleotide reductase large subunit and the herpesvirus is a herpesvirus family member selected from the group consisting of HSV-1, HSV-2, CMV, VZV, EBV, HHV-6, HHV-7, and HHV-8. However, it is not intended that the kit will be limited to this list of herpesviruses. Indeed, it is contemplated that any herpesvirus may be detected using the present kit. In one particularly preferred embodiment of the kit, the promoter sequence contains an ICP10 promoter and the herpesvirus family member is HSV-2, while in an alternative preferred embodiment, the promoter sequence contains an ICP6 promoter and the herpesvirus family member is HSV-1.
In one preferred embodiment of the kit, the promoter sequence present in the genetically engineered cell line comprises an E. coli lacZ gene that is operably linked to a herpesvirus inducible promoter. In one particularly preferred embodiment, the genetically engineered mammalian cells are BHKICP10LacZ cells, while in an alternative embodiment, the cells are BHKICP6LacZ cells.
In one preferred embodiment, the reporter gene encodes xcex2-galactosidase. However, it is not intended that the present invention be limited to any particular reporter gene. It is also contemplated that the reporter gene will encode any number of enzymes that are amenable to detection by various methods, including but not limited to such methods as colorimetric, fluorimetric or luminometric assay systems. In one preferred embodiment of the kit, the reagents provided for the detection of reporter gene expression may include, but are not limited to, solutions of 5-bromo-4-chloro-3-indolyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, o-nitrophenyl-galactopyranoside solution, and fluorescein di-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside. However, it is not intended to limit the kit to these assay systems, as other systems (e.g., radiometric assay systems) may be useful.
It is contemplated that the kit of the present invention may also include additional components, such as materials suitable for positive and negative controls and instructions for use. It is not intended that the kit of the present invention be limited to the mixed cell line and reagents for the detection of reporter gene expression. It is also intended that the kit will be useful for detection of viral effects on cells other than and unrelated to reporter gene expression. For example, it is contemplated that the kit may be useful for detection of CPE.
The invention further provides methods for the detection and identification of enterovirus in a sample by using mixed cell type cultures which contain RD cells and human mucoepidermoid cells. In particular, the invention provides a method for the detection and identification of enterovirus in a sample, comprising: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing enterovirus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising at least two cell types, wherein the cell types comprise RD cells and human mucoepidermoid cells; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with at least a portion of the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the enterovirus. Without intending to limit the invention to any particular mucoepidermoid cell, in one preferred embodiment, the human mucoepidermoid cell is H292. Also while not intending to limit the invention to the type of enterovirus, in an alternative preferred embodiment, the enterovirus is selected from Coxsackie viruses, echoviruses, and polioviruses.
Also provided herein are methods for the detection and identification of enterovirus in a sample by using mixed cell type cultures containing Caco-2 cells in combination with other cell types. In particular, the invention provides a method for the detection and identification of enterovirus in a sample, comprising: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing enterovirus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising at least two cell types, wherein one of the cell types comprises Caco-2 cells; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with at least a portion of the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the enterovirus. It is not intended that the invention be limited to the type or source of the cell types which are preset in mixed cell culture with Caco-2 cells. Nonetheless, in one embodiment, the cell type other than the Caco-2 cells is selected from RD cells, H292 cells, BGMK cells, and A549 cells. The methods provided herein are not intended to be limited to the type of enterovirus. However, in one embodiment, the enterovirus is selected from Coxsackie viruses, echoviruses, polioviruses, rotaviruses, astroviruses, and adenoviruses.
Also provided by the instant invention are methods for the detection and identification of parainfluenza virus using mixed cell type cultures which contain mink lung cells. Specifically provided is a method for the detection and identification of parainfluenza virus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing parainfluenza virus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising at least two cell types, wherein one of the cell types comprises mink lung cells; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with at least a portion of the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the parainfluenza virus. Without intending to limit the invention to any particular type of mink lung cell, in one preferred embodiment, the mink lung cells are Mv1Lu cells. Also without intending to limit the invention to a particular parainfluenza virus, in a preferred embodiment of the methods, the parainfluenza virus is selected from type 1, type 2 and type 3.
The invention further provides a method for the detection and identification of cytomegalovirus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing cytomegalovirus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising MRC-5 cells and at least one cell type selected from McCoy cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, A549 cell, HEp-2 cell, Mv1Lu cell, and H292 cell; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the cytomegalovirus.
Also provided herein is a method for the detection and identification of enterovirus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing enterovirus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising CV-1 cells and at least one cell type which comprises a first cell type selected from MRC-5 cell, McCoy cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, A549 cell, HEp-2 cell, Mv1Lu cell, and H292 cell; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the enterovirus.
The invention additionally discloses a method for the detection and identification of enterovirus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing enterovirus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising buffalo green monkey cells and at least one cell type which comprises a first cell type selected from MRC-5 cell, CV-1 cell, McCoy cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, A-549 cell, HEp-2 cell, Mv1Lu cell, and H292 cell; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the enterovirus.
Further provided by this disclosure is a method for the detection and identification of herpes simplex virus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing herpes simplex virus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cells and at least one cell type which comprises a first cell type selected from MRC-5 cell, CV-1 cell, buffalo green monkey kidney cell, McCoy cell, A549 cell, HEp-2 cell, Mv1Lu cell, and H292 cell; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the herpes simplex virus.
Yet another method is provided for the detection and identification of adenovirus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing adenovirus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising A549 cells and at least one cell type which comprises a first cell type selected from MRC-5 cell, CV-1 cell, buffalo green monkey kidney cell, McCoy cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, HEp-2 cell, Mv1Lu cell, and H292 cell; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the adenovirus.
Also provided herein is a method for the detection and identification of respiratory syncytial virus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing respiratory syncytial virus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising HEp-2 cells and at least one cell type which comprises a first cell type selected from MRC-5 cell, CV-1 cell, buffalo green monkey kidney cell, McCoy cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, A549 cell, Mv1Lu cell, and H292 cell; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the respiratory syncytial virus.
Additionally provided is a method for the detection and identification of a virus selected from influenza virus and parainfluenza virus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing a virus selected from influenza virus and parainfluenza virus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising Mv1Lu cells and at least one cell type which comprises a first cell type selected from MRC-5 cell, CV-1 cell, buffalo green monkey kidney cell, McCoy cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, A549 cell, HEp-2 cell, and H292 cell; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the virus selected from influenza virus and parainfluenza virus.
The invention also provides a method for the detection and identification of a virus selected from respiratory syncytial virus, adenovirus, cytomegalovirus, and parainfluenza virus in a sample, comprising the steps of: a) providing: i) a sample suspected of containing a virus selected from respiratory syncytial virus, adenovirus, cytomegalovirus, and parainfluenza virus; and ii) a mixed cell culture comprising H292 cells and at least one cell type which comprises a first cell type selected from MRC-5 cell, CV-1 cell, buffalo green monkey kidney cell, McCoy cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, A549 cell, HEp-2 cell, and Mv1Lu cell, and a second cell type; b) inoculating the mixed cell culture with the sample to produce an inoculated culture; and c) observing the inoculated culture for the presence of the virus selected from respiratory syncytial virus, adenovirus, cytomegalovirus, and parainfluenza virus. Without intending to limit the second cell type to any particular cell, in one embodiment, the second cell type is selected from MRC-5 cell, CV-1 cell, buffalo green monkey kidney cell, genetically engineered baby hamster kidney cell, A549 cell, HEp-2 cell, Mv1Lu cell, and H292 cell.
The present invention generally relates to the field of diagnostic microbiology, and more particularly, to compositions and methods for detecting and differentiating one or more viruses or other intracellular parasites present in a specimen. The present invention also provides compositions and methods to evaluate the susceptibility of a organisms to antimicrobial agents.
The present invention provides methods and compositions for the detection of several different viruses, as well as other intracellular organisms present in clinical and other specimens in a single cell culture unit comprised of a mixture of cells grown in a manner to co-exist as a monolayer of relatively equivalent ratio and demonstrating complementary susceptibilities to a wider range of viruses and/or other organisms than could be detected by each individual cell line. For example, the viral assays involve inoculating a cell mixture with a specimen suspected of containing a virus, allowing a sufficient period of time for the virus infectious cycle to proceed, followed by the detection and/or quantification of the number of virus-infected cells to determine the number of infectious virions in the specimen. This detection step may be accomplished using any number of available confirmation methods, including specific viral antigen detection using antigen-specific antibodies, nucleic acid probes, and reporter gene detection. The assay also provides reliable methods and compositions for the quantification of the number of infectious virions present in a sample. In addition, the methods and compositions of the present invention are sufficiently sensitive that the presence of a single virion in a specimen may be detected.
The present invention also provides compositions comprising novel mixtures of various cell types traditionally used in single cell assays. In preferred embodiments, the cells are mixed to produce mixed monolayer cell cultures. One such mixed cell culture includes mink lung (e.g., Mv1Lu) cells co-cultivated with human mucoepidermoid cells (e.g., NCI-H292; also referred to as xe2x80x9cH292xe2x80x9d cells). This cell mixture is susceptible to viruses such as influenza A, influenza B, RSV, parainfluenza types 1, 2, and 3, adenovirus, and CMV (i.e., the group of viruses most commonly associated with respiratory virus disease). In other mixed cultures, buffalo green monkey kidney cells (BGMK) are co-cultivated with NCI-H292 cells for the detection and identification of enteroviruses, such as poliovirus, echoviruses and Coxsackie B virus (e.g., Coxsackie A and B viruses), and numbered EV strains. In addition to enteroviruses, it is contemplated that the present invention encompass cell types that are susceptible to picornaviruses such as Hepatitis A.
The present invention also provides compositions comprising novel mixtures of different cell types traditionally used in single cell assays that are co-cultivated with genetically engineered cells. In particularly preferred embodiments, the genetically engineered cell line is a DNA-transfected cell line that is susceptible to infection by a virus, the cell line having been stably transformed with a chimeric gene comprising a virus-inducible promoter and a gene coding for an enzyme, the expression of the enzyme being dependent upon the presence of the virus. Such genetically engineered cells are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,132, herein incorporated by reference. In one preferred embodiment, a cell mixture includes human lung fibroblasts (e.g., MRC-5 cells) co-cultivated with a stable baby hamster kidney (BHK) cell line, the genome of which has been engineered to contain the E. coli lacZ gene behind (i.e., 3xe2x80x2 to) an inducible HSV promoter, HSV-1 ICP6 promoter (BHK/ICP6LacZ-5 cells are available from the ATCC as CRL-12072). This cell mixture is susceptible to infection by CMV and HSV types 1 and 2.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides compositions comprising novel mixtures of different types of genetically engineered cells. In particularly preferred embodiments, the genetically engineered cell line is a DNA-transfected cell line that is susceptible to infection by a virus, the cell line having been stably transformed with a chimeric gene comprising a virus-inducible promoter and a gene coding for an enzyme, the expression of the enzyme being dependent upon the presence of the virus. The second genetically engineered cell line is a DNA-transfected cell line susceptible to viral infection, which is stably transformed with a chimeric gene comprising a virus-inducible promoter, and a gene encoding a second enzyme (i.e., an enzyme that is different from that associated with the first cell line), in which the expression of the second enzyme is dependent upon the presence of a second virus. In one preferred embodiment, a cell mixture is prepared in which engineered BHK cells (e.g., BHK/ICP6/LacZ-5 cells) are co-cultivated with a stable mink lung cell line (Mv1Lu), the genome of which has been engineered to contain the an inducible CMV promoter (the CMV UL45 promoter); these cells are referred to as xe2x80x9cMLID5xe2x80x9d cells, and are disclosed in U.S. patent appln. Ser. No. 08/846,026, herein incorporated by reference. This cell mixture is susceptible to infection by CMV and HSV virus types 1 and 2 (HSV-1 and HSV-2), with CMV infecting the genetically engineered BHK cells, and HSV-1 and HSV-2 preferentially infecting the mink lung cells. In another embodiment, the present invention contemplates the use of genetically engineered cells (e.g., mink lung cells) in which the cell genome is engineered to contain the firefly luciferase gene behind (i.e., 3xe2x80x2 to) an inducible CMV promoter; these cells are also described in U.S. patent appln. Ser. No. 08/846,026. However, it is not intended that the present invention be limited to any particular cell types or cell lines, nor is it intended that the present invention be limited to any particular combinations of cells. It is also not intended that the present invention be limited in terms of the genetically engineered cells.
The following Table provides a matrix which indicates the ability of various cells to form single, confluent monolayers, as well as co-cultivated, confluent, mixed cell monolayers.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides kits for assaying samples for the presence of infectious viruses. In these kits, mixed cell cultures are provided which facilitate the detection and identification of particular virus groups (e.g.,viruses associated with respiratory infections/diseases). In the kits, co-cultivated cells are supplied either frozen or dispensed (i.e., ready for use) in shell vials, tubes, or multiwell plates. These cells are susceptible to infection by the virus group of interest as indicated by the sample type. In preferred embodiments, the kits also include reagents necessary to detect expression of viral antigens or virus-induced reporter gene expression.
One of the several advantages of the present invention is that it provides rapid and sensitive assay systems for the detection and identification of a single virus type from a multiplicity of possibilities, in a single mixed cell unit that is suitable for diagnostic assay. Thus, the present invention eliminates the need for multiple cell lines cultured in individual containers, provides reliable results in 1-3 days following inoculation of the cell cultures, rather than 1-28 days, eliminates the necessity of working with primary cell cultures, provides an efficient screening method for grouping and preliminary identification of viruses, and provides assay systems that are highly specific for viruses capable of inducing reporter gene expression. Thus, the present invention clearly fulfills a need that has been heretofore unmet in the field of diagnostic virology.
The terms xe2x80x9csamplexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cspecimenxe2x80x9d in the present specification and claims are used in their broadest sense. On the one hand, they are meant to include a specimen or culture. On the other hand, they are meant to include both biological and environmental samples. These terms encompasses all types of samples obtained from humans and other animals, including but not limited to, body fluids such as urine, blood, fecal matter, cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), semen, sputum, and saliva, as well as solid tissue. These terms also refers to swabs and other sampling devices which are commonly used to obtain samples for culture of microorganisms.
Biological samples may be animal, including human, fluid or tissue, food products and ingredients such as dairy items, vegetables, meat and meat by-products, and waste. Environmental samples include environmental material such as surface matter, soil, water, and industrial samples, as well as samples obtained from food and dairy processing instruments, apparatus, equipment, disposable, and non-disposable items. These examples are not to be construed as limiting the sample types applicable to the present invention.
Whether biological or environmental, a sample suspected of containing microorganisms may (or may not) first be subjected to an enrichment means to create a xe2x80x9cpure culturexe2x80x9d of microorganisms. By xe2x80x9cenrichment meansxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cenrichment treatment,xe2x80x9d the present invention contemplates (i) conventional techniques for isolating a particular microorganism of interest away from other microorganisms by means of any culture medium and/or technique, and (ii) novel techniques for isolating particular microorganisms away from other microorganisms. It is not intended that the present invention be limited only to one enrichment step or type of enrichment means. For example, it is within the scope of the present invention, following subjecting a sample to a conventional enrichment means, to subject the resultant preparation to further purification such that a pure culture of a strain of a species of interest is produced. This pure culture may then be analyzed by the medium and method of the present invention.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9corganismxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmicroorganism,xe2x80x9d are used to refer to any species or type of microorganism, including but not limited to viruses and bacteria, including rickettsia and chlamydia. Thus, the term encompasses, but is not limited to DNA and RNA viruses, as well as organisms within the orders Rickettsiales and Chlamydiales.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cculture,xe2x80x9d refers to any sample or specimen which is suspected of containing one or more microorganisms. xe2x80x9cPure culturesxe2x80x9d are cultures in which the organisms present are only of one strain of a particular genus and species.
This is in contrast to xe2x80x9cmixed cultures,xe2x80x9d which are cultures in which more than one genus and/or species of microorganism are present.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccell type,xe2x80x9d refers to any cell, regardless of its source or characteristics.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccell line,xe2x80x9d refers to cells that are cultured in vitro, including primary cell lines, finite cell lines, continuous cell lines, and transformed cell lines.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cprimary cell culture,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprimary culture,xe2x80x9d refer to cell cultures that have been directly obtained from animal or insect tissue. These cultures may be derived from adults as well as fetal tissue.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfinite cell lines,xe2x80x9d refer to cell cultures that are capable of a limited number of population doublings prior to senescence.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccontinuous cell lines,xe2x80x9d refer to cell cultures that have undergone a xe2x80x9ccrisisxe2x80x9d phase during which a population of cells in a primary or finite cell line apparently ceases to grow, but yet a population of cells emerges with the general characteristics of a reduced cell size, higher growth rate, higher cloning efficiency, increased tumorigenicity, and a variable chromosomal complement. These cells often result from spontaneous transformation in vitro. These cells have an indefinite lifespan.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctransformed cell lines,xe2x80x9d refers to cell cultures that have been transformed into continuous cell lines with the characteristics as described above. Transformed cell lines can be derived directly from tumor tissue and also by in vitro transformation of cells with whole virus (e.g., SV40 or EBV), or DNA fragments derived from a transforming virus using vector systems.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chybridomas,xe2x80x9d refers to cells produced by fusing two cell types together. Commonly used hybridomas include those created by the fusion of antibody-secreting B cells from an immunized animal, with a malignant myeloma cell line capable of indefinite growth in vitro. These cells are cloned and used to prepare monoclonal antibodies.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmixed cell culture,xe2x80x9d refers to a mixture of two types of cells. In some preferred embodiments, the cells are cell lines that are not genetically engineered, while in other preferred embodiments the cells are genetically engineered cell lines. In some embodiments, the one or more of the cell types is xe2x80x9cpermissivexe2x80x9d (i.e., virus is capable of replication and spread from cell to cell within the culture). The present invention encompasses any combination of cell types suitable for the detection, identification, and/or quantitation of viruses in samples, including mixed cell cultures in which all of the cell types used are not genetically engineered, mixtures in which one or more of the cell types are genetically engineered and the remaining cell types are not genetically engineered, and mixtures in which all of the cell types are genetically engineered.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csuitable for the detection of intracellular parasites,xe2x80x9d refers to cell cultures that can be successfully used to detect the presence of an intracellular parasite in a sample. In preferred embodiments, the cell cultures are capable of maintaining their susceptibility to infection and/or support replication of the intracellular parasite. It is not intended that the present invention be limited to a particular cell type or intracellular parasite.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csusceptible to infectionxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of a cell to become infected with virus or another intracellular organism. Although it encompasses xe2x80x9cpermissivexe2x80x9d infections, it is not intended that the term be so limited, as it is intended that the term encompass circumstances in which a cell is infected, but the organism does not necessarily replicate and/or spread from the infected cell to other cells. The phrase xe2x80x9cviral proliferation,xe2x80x9d as used herein describes the spread or passage of infectious virus from a permissive cell type to additional cells of either a permissive or susceptible character.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cmonolayer,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmonolayer culture,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmonolayer cell culture,xe2x80x9d refer to cells that have adhered to a substrate and grow in as a layer that is one cell in thickness. Monolayers may be grown in any format, including but not limited to flasks, tubes, coverslips (e.g., shell vials), roller bottles, etc. Cells may also be grown attached to microcarriers, including but not limited to beads.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csuspension,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csuspension culture,xe2x80x9d refers to cells that survive and proliferate without being attached to a substrate. Suspension cultures are typically produced using hematopoietic cells, transformed cell lines, and cells from malignant tumors.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cculture media,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccell culture media,xe2x80x9d refers to media that are suitable to support the growth of cells in vitro (i.e., cell cultures). It is not intended that the term be limited to any particular culture medium. For example, it is intended that the definition encompass outgrowth as well as maintenance media. Indeed, it is intended that the term encompass any culture medium suitable for the growth of the cell cultures of interest.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cobligate intracellular parasite,xe2x80x9d (or obligate intracellular organism) refers to any organism which requires an intracellular environment for its survival and/or replication. Obligate intracellular parasites include viruses, as well as many other organisms, including certain bacteria (e.g., most members of the orders Rickettsiales [e.g., Coxiella, Rickettsia and Ehrlichia] and Chlamydiales [e.g., C. trachomatis, C. psittaci], etc). The term xe2x80x9cintracellular parasite,xe2x80x9d refers to any organism that may be found within the cells of a host animal, including but not limited to obligate intracellular parasites briefly described above. For example, intracellular parasites include organisms such as Brucella, Listeria, Mycobacterium (e.g., M. tuberculosis and M. leprae), and Plasmodium, as well as Rochalimea.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cantimicrobial,xe2x80x9d is used in reference to any compound which inhibits the growth of, or kills microorganisms. It is intended that the term be used in its broadest sense, and includes, but is not limited to compounds such as antibiotics which are produced naturally or synthetically. It is also intended that the term includes compounds and elements that are useful for inhibiting the growth of, or killing microorganisms.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cchromogenic compound,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cchromogenic substrate,xe2x80x9d refer to any compound useful in detection systems by their light absorption or emission characteristics. The term is intended to encompass any enzymatic cleavage products, soluble, as well as insoluble, which are detectable either visually or with optical machinery. Included within the designation xe2x80x9cchromogenicxe2x80x9d are all enzymatic substrates which produce an end product which is detectable as a color change. This includes, but is not limited to any color, as used in the traditional sense of xe2x80x9ccolors,xe2x80x9d such as indigo, blue, red, yellow, green, orange, brown, etc., as well as fluorochromic or fluorogenic compounds, which produce colors detectable with fluorescence (e.g., the yellow-green of fluorescein, the red of rhodamine, etc.). It is intended that such other indicators as dyes (e.g., pH) and luminogenic compounds be encompassed within this definition.
As used herein, the commonly used meaning of the terms xe2x80x9cpH indicator,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9credox indicator,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coxidation-reduction indicator,xe2x80x9d are intended. Thus, xe2x80x9cpH indicator,xe2x80x9d encompasses all compounds commonly used for detection of pH changes, including, but not limited to phenol red, neutral red, bromthymol blue, bromcresol purple, bromcresol green, bromchlorophenol blue, m-cresol purple, thymol blue, bromcresol purple, xylenol blue, methyl red, methyl orange, and cresol red. The terms xe2x80x9credox indicator,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coxidation-reduction indicator,xe2x80x9d encompasses all compounds commonly used for detection of oxidation/reduction potentials (i.e., xe2x80x9ceHxe2x80x9d) including, but not limited to various types or forms of tetrazolium, resazurin, and methylene blue.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cinoculating suspension,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinoculant,xe2x80x9d is used in reference to a suspension which may be inoculated with organisms to be tested. It is not intended that the term xe2x80x9cinoculating suspension,xe2x80x9d be limited to a particular fluid or liquid substance. For example, inoculating suspensions may be comprised of water, saline, or an aqueous solution. It is also contemplated that an inoculating suspension may include a component to which water, saline or any aqueous material is added. It is contemplated in one embodiment, that the component comprises at least one component useful for the intended microorganism. It is not intended that the present invention be limited to a particular component.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ckit,xe2x80x9d is used in reference to a combination of reagents and other materials.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprimary isolation,xe2x80x9d refers to the process of culturing organisms directly from a sample. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cisolation,xe2x80x9d refers to any cultivation of organisms, whether it be primary isolation or any subsequent cultivation, including xe2x80x9cpassage,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctransfer,xe2x80x9d of stock cultures of organisms for maintenance and/or use.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpresumptive diagnosis,xe2x80x9d refers to a preliminary diagnosis which gives some guidance to the treating physician as to the etiologic organism involved in the patient""s disease. Presumptive diagnoses are often based on xe2x80x9cpresumptive identifications,xe2x80x9d which as used herein refer to the preliminary identification of a microorganism.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdefinitive diagnosis,xe2x80x9d is used to refer to a final diagnosis in which the etiologic agent of the patient""s disease has been identified. The term xe2x80x9cdefinitive identificationxe2x80x9d is used in reference to the final identification of an organism to the genus and/or species level.
The term xe2x80x9crecombinant DNA molecule,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a DNA molecule which is comprised of segments of DNA joined together by means of molecular biological techniques.
DNA molecules are said to have xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 endsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x2 endsxe2x80x9d because mononucleotides are reacted to make oligonucleotides in a manner such that the 5xe2x80x2 phosphate of one mononucleotide pentose ring is attached to the 3xe2x80x2 oxygen of its neighbor in one direction via a phosphodiester linkage. Therefore, an end of an oligonucleotides is referred to as the xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 endxe2x80x9d if its 5xe2x80x2 phosphate is not linked to the 3xe2x80x2 oxygen of a mononucleotide pentose ring and as the xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x2 endxe2x80x9d if its 3xe2x80x2 oxygen is not linked to a 5xe2x80x2 phosphate of a subsequent mononucleotide pentose ring. As used herein, a nucleic acid sequence, even if internal to a larger oligonucleotide, also may be said to have 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends. In either a linear or circular DNA molecule, discrete elements are referred to as being xe2x80x9cupstreamxe2x80x9d or 5xe2x80x2 of the xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d or 3xe2x80x2 elements. This terminology reflects the fact that transcription proceeds in a 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 fashion along the DNA strand. The promoter and enhancer elements which direct transcription of a linked gene are generally located 5xe2x80x2 or upstream of the coding region (enhancer elements can exert their effect even when located 3xe2x80x2 of the promoter element and the coding region). Transcription termination and polyadenylation signals are located 3xe2x80x2 or downstream of the coding region.
The term xe2x80x9can oligonucleotide having a nucleotide sequence encoding a gene,xe2x80x9d refers to a DNA sequence comprising the coding region of a gene or, in other words, the DNA sequence which encodes a gene product. The coding region may be present in either a cDNA or genomic DNA form. Suitable control elements such as enhancers, promoters, splice junctions, polyadenylation signals, etc. may be placed in close proximity to the coding region of the gene if needed to permit proper initiation of transcription and/or correct processing of the primary RNA transcript. Alternatively, the coding region utilized in the vectors of the present invention may contain endogenous enhancers and/or promoters, splice junctions, intervening sequences, polyadenylation signals, etc. or a combination of both endogenous and exogenous control elements.
The term xe2x80x9ctranscription unit,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the segment of DNA between the sites of initiation and termination of transcription and the regulatory elements necessary for the efficient initiation and termination. For example, a segment of DNA comprising an enhancer/promoter, a coding region, and a termination and polyadenylation sequence comprises a transcription unit.
The term xe2x80x9cregulatory element,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a genetic element which controls some aspect of the expression of nucleic acid sequences. For example, a promoter is a regulatory element which facilitates the initiation of transcription of an operably linked coding region. Other regulatory elements are splicing signals, polyadenylation signals, termination signals, etc. (defined infra).
The terms xe2x80x9creporter gene construct,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creporter gene vector,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a recombinant DNA molecule containing a sequence encoding the product of a reporter gene and appropriate nucleic acid sequences necessary for the expression of the operably linked coding sequence in a particular host organism. Eukaryotic cells are known to utilize promoters, enhancers, and termination and polyadenylation signals.
The term xe2x80x9creporter gene,xe2x80x9d refers to an oligonucleotide having a sequence encoding a gene product (typically an enzyme) which is easily and quantifiably assayed when a construct comprising the reporter gene sequence operably linked to a heterologous promoter and/or enhancer element is introduced into cells containing (or which can be made to contain) the factors necessary for the activation of the promoter and/or enhancer elements. Examples of reporter genes include but are not limited to bacterial genes encoding xcex2-galactosidase (lacZ), the bacterial chloramphenicol acetyltransferase (cat) genes, firefly luciferase genes and genes encoding xcex2-glucuronidase (GUS).
Transcriptional control signals in eukaryotes comprise xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cenhancerxe2x80x9d elements. Promoters and enhancers consist of short arrays of DNA sequences that interact specifically with cellular proteins involved in transcription (Maniatis, et al., Science 236:1237 [1987]). Promoter and enhancer elements have been isolated from a variety of eukaryotic sources including genes in yeast, insect and mammalian cells and viruses (analogous control elements [i.e., promoters, are also found in prokaryotes]). The selection of a particular promoter and enhancer depends on what cell type is to be used to express the protein of interest. Some eukaryotic promoters and enhancers have a broad host range while others are functional in a limited subset of cell types (for review see Voss, et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 11:287 [1986], and Maniatis, et al., supra [1987]). For example, the SV40 early gene enhancer is very active in a wide variety of cell types from many mammalian species and has been widely used for the expression of proteins in mammalian cells (Dijkema, et al., EMBO J. 4:761 [1985]). Two other examples of promoter/enhancer elements active in a broad range of mammalian cell types are those from the human elongation factor 1xcex1 gene (Uetsuki et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:5791 [1989]; Kim et al., Gene 91:217 [1990]; and Mizushima and Nagata, Nuc. Acids. Res., 18:5322 [1990]) and the long terminal repeats of the Rous sarcoma virus (Gorman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79:6777 [1982]), and the human cytomegalovirus (Boshart et al., Cell 41:521 [1985]).
The term xe2x80x9cpromoter/enhancer,xe2x80x9d denotes a segment of DNA which contains sequences capable of providing both promoter and enhancer functions (for example, the long terminal repeats of retroviruses contain both promoter and enhancer functions). The enhancer/promoter may be xe2x80x9cendogenous,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexogenous,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterologous.xe2x80x9d An endogenous enhancer/promoter is one which is naturally linked with a given gene in the genome. An exogenous (heterologous) enhancer/promoter is one which is placed in juxtaposition to a gene by means of genetic manipulation (i.e., molecular biological techniques).
The presence of xe2x80x9csplicing signals,xe2x80x9d on an expression vector often results in higher levels of expression of the recombinant transcript. Splicing signals mediate the removal of introns from the primary RNA transcript and consist of a splice donor and acceptor site (Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, New York [1989], pp. 16.7-16.8). A commonly used splice donor and acceptor site is the splice junction from the 16S RNA of SV40.
Efficient expression of recombinant DNA sequences in eukaryotic cells requires signals directing the efficient termination and polyadenylation of the resulting transcript. Transcription termination signals are generally found downstream of the polyadenylation signal and are a few hundred nucleotides in length. The term xe2x80x9cpoly A site,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpoly A sequence,xe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a DNA sequence which directs both the termination and polyadenylation of the nascent RNA transcript. Efficient polyadenylation of the recombinant transcript is desirable as transcripts lacking a poly A tail are unstable and are rapidly degraded. The poly A signal utilized in an expression vector may be xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cendogenous.xe2x80x9d An endogenous poly A signal is one that is found naturally at the 3xe2x80x2 end of the coding region of a given gene in the genome. A heterologous poly A signal is one which is isolated from one gene and placed 3xe2x80x2 of another gene. A commonly used heterologous poly A signal is the SV40 poly A signal. The SV40 poly A signal is contained on a 237 bp BamHI/BclI restriction fragment and directs both termination and polyadenylation (Sambrook, supra, at 16.6-16.7). This 237 bp fragment is contained within a 671 bp BamHI/PstI restriction fragment.
The term xe2x80x9cgenetically engineered cell line,xe2x80x9d refers to a cell line that contains heterologous DNA introduced into the cell line by means of molecular biological techniques (i.e., recombinant DNA technology).
The term xe2x80x9cstable transfection,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstably transfected,xe2x80x9d refers to the introduction and integration of foreign DNA into the genome of the transfected cell. The term xe2x80x9cstable transfectant,xe2x80x9d refers to a cell which has stably integrated foreign DNA into the genomic DNA.
The term xe2x80x9cstable transfectionxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cstably transfectedxe2x80x9d), refers to the introduction and integration of foreign DNA into the genome of the transfected cell. The term xe2x80x9cstable transfectant,xe2x80x9d refers to a cell which has stably integrated foreign DNA into the genomic DNA.
The term xe2x80x9cselectable marker,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the use of a gene which encodes an enzymatic activity that confers resistance to an antibiotic or drug upon the cell in which the selectable marker is expressed. Selectable markers may be xe2x80x9cdominantxe2x80x9d; a dominant selectable marker encodes an enzymatic activity which can be detected in any mammalian cell line. Examples of dominant selectable markers include the bacterial aminoglycoside 3xe2x80x2 phosphotransferase gene (also referred to as the neo gene) which confers resistance to the drug G418 in mammalian cells, the bacterial hygromycin G phosphotransferase (hyg) gene which confers resistance to the antibiotic hygromycin and the bacterial xanthine-guanine phosphoribosyl transferase gene (also referred to as the gpt gene) which confers the ability to grow in the presence of mycophenolic acid. Other selectable markers are not dominant in that their use must be in conjunction with a cell line that lacks the relevant enzyme activity. Examples of non-dominant selectable markers include the thymidine kinase (tk) gene which is used in conjunction with tkxe2x88x92 cell lines, the CAD gene which is used in conjunction with CAD-deficient cells and the mammalian hypoxanthine-guanine phosphoribosyl transferase (hprt) gene which is used in conjunction with hprtxe2x88x92 cell lines. A review of the use of selectable markers in mammalian cell lines is provided in Sambrook et al., supra at pp.16.9-16.15.
The terms xe2x80x9cnucleic acid molecule encoding,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cDNA sequence encoding,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDNA encoding,xe2x80x9d refer to the order or sequence of deoxyribonucleotides along a strand of deoxyribonucleic acid. The order of these deoxyribonucleotides determines the order of amino acids along the polypeptide (protein) chain. The DNA sequence thus codes for the amino acid sequence.
The terms xe2x80x9cconfluentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cconfluencyxe2x80x9d as used herein in reference to an adherent cell line define a condition wherein cells throughout a culture are in contact with each other creating what appears to be a continuous sheet or xe2x80x9cmonolayerxe2x80x9d of cells.
The terms xe2x80x9ccytopathic effectxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCPExe2x80x9d as used herein describe changes in cellular structure (i.e., a pathologic effect) resulting from external agents such viruses. Common cytopathic effects include cell destruction, syncytia (i.e., fused giant cells) formation, cell rounding vacuole formation, and formation of inclusion bodies. CPE results from actions of a virus on permissive cells that negatively affect the ability of the permissive cellular host to preform its required functions to remain viable. In in vitro cell culture systems, CPE is evident when cells, as part of a confluent monolayer, show regions of non-confluence after contact with a specimen that contains a virus. The observed microscopic effect is generally focal in nature and the foci is initiated by a single virion. However, depending upon viral load in the sample, CPE may be observed throughout the monolayer after a sufficient period of incubation. Cells demonstrating viral induced CPE usually change morphology to a rounded shape, and over a prolonged period of time can die and be released form their anchorage points in the monolayer. When many cells reach the point of focal destruction, the area is called a viral plaque, which appears as a hole in the monolayer. Cytopathic effects are readily discernable and distinguishable by those skilled in the art.
The abbreviation xe2x80x9cONPG,xe2x80x9d represents o-Nitrophenyl-xcex2-D-Galactopyranoside. ONPG is a substrate for the enzyme xcex2-galactosidase (xcex2-gal). The reaction between ONPG and xcex2-gal produces a yellow product which can be quantified spectrophotometrically at 405 nm.
The abbreviation xe2x80x9cX-gal,xe2x80x9d represents the chemical compound 5-bromo-4-chloro-3-indolyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, a substrate for the enzyme xcex2-galactosidase. The reaction between X-gal and xcex2-galactosidase results in the formation of a blue precipitate which is visually discernable.
The term xe2x80x9cHYBRIWIX(trademark),xe2x80x9d represents a product of Diagnostic Hybrids, Inc., Athens, Ohio which allows for quantification of certain viral DNA in an infected monolayer of cells by DNA hybridization. xe2x80x9cDNA hybridizationxe2x80x9d is the annealing of two complementary DNA molecules whose base sequences match according to the rules of base pairing. DNA hybridization is used to identify or quantify an unknown or xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d DNA by hybridization to a known DNA or xe2x80x9cprobe.xe2x80x9d The probe is typically labeled with a reporter molecule such as 125I, a radioisotope which can be detected and quantified with a gamma counter.
The phrase xe2x80x9cplaque reduction assay,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPRA,xe2x80x9d as used herein describes a standard method used to determine efficacy of anti-viral drugs by enumerating a decrease in plaque formation in a cell monolayer exposed to a drug. A xe2x80x9cplaquexe2x80x9d is a defined area of xe2x80x9cCPE.xe2x80x9d It is usually the result of infection of the cell monolayer with a single infectious virus which then replicates and spreads to adjacent cells of the monolayer. A plaque may also be referred to as a xe2x80x9cfocus of viral infection.xe2x80x9d
The term xe2x80x9cpermissivexe2x80x9d as used herein describes the sequence of interactive events between a virus and its putative host cell. The process begins with viral adsorption to the host cell surface and ends with release of infectious virions. A cell is xe2x80x9cpermissivexe2x80x9d if it readily permits the spread of virus to other cells. Many methods are available for the determination of the permissiveness of a given cell line, including, but not limited to plaque reduction assays, comparisons of the production and/or quantitation of viral proteins based on results obtained from gel electrophoresis, relative comparisons using hybridization analysis to analyze DNA or RNA content, etc.
The term xe2x80x9csusceptible,xe2x80x9d as used herein describes the extent that a permissive or non-permissive host cell can adsorb and be penetrated by a virus. A cell line may be susceptible without being permissive in that it can be penetrated but not release virions. A permissive cell line however must be susceptible.
The phrase xe2x80x9cseed on,xe2x80x9d as used herein describes the act of transferring an aqueous solution of suspended cells into a vessel containing cells adhered to a surface, after which the vessel is stored for a sufficient period of time to allow the suspended cells or xe2x80x9cseedsxe2x80x9d to settle out by gravity and attach in a relatively uniform manner to the adhered cells and become integrated into the final cell monolayer as a mixture. A xe2x80x9cmixed cell monolayer,xe2x80x9d results from the xe2x80x9cseed onxe2x80x9d process.
The phrase xe2x80x9cseed in,xe2x80x9d as used herein describes the mixing of two or more aqueous solutions of suspended tissue culture cells, each cell suspension having different cellular properties, and transfer of such mixture of cells into a vessel which is stored for a sufficient period of time to allow the suspended cells to settle out by gravity and attach in a relatively uniform manner such that the distribution of any single cell type is indicative of the relative ratio of the cells in the original mixture.
The term xe2x80x9cstarts,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the reporter cells which represent a primary infection of virus. The virus infects a reporter cell (a genetically engineered cell) and induces the expression of the reporter gene. A reporter cell can be non-permissive (i.e. permissiveness of the reporter cells is not required) and still produce starts.
The following examples are provided in order to demonstrate and further illustrate certain preferred embodiments and aspects of the present invention and are not to be construed as limiting the scope thereof.
In the experimental disclosure which follows, the following abbreviations apply: eq (equivalents); M (Molar); xcexcM (micromolar); N (Normal); mol (moles); mmol (millimoles); xcexcmol (micromoles); nmol (nanomoles); g (grams); mg (milligrams); xcexcg (micrograms); ng (nanograms); 1 or L (liters); ml (milliliters); xcexcl (microliters); cm (centimeters); mm (millimeters); xcexcm (micrometers); nm (nanometers); xg (times gravity); xc2x0 C. (degrees Centigrade); FBS (fetal bovine serum); PBS (phosphate buffered saline; HEPES (N-[2-hydroxyethyl]piperazine-Nxe2x80x2-[2-ethanesulfonic acid]); HBSS (Hank""s Balanced Salt Solution); MEM (Minimal Essential Medium); EMEM (Eagle""s Minimal Essential Medium); BBL (Becton Dickinson Microbiology Systems, Cockeysville, Md.); DIFCO (Difco Laboratories, Detroit, Mich.); U.S. Biochemical (U.S. Biochemical Corp., Cleveland, Ohio); Chemicon (Chemicon, Inc., Temecula, Calif.); Dako (Dako Corporation, Carpinteria, Calif.); Fisher (Fisher Scientific, Pittsburgh, Pa.); Sigma (Sigma Chemical Co., St. Louis, Mo.); ATCC (American Type Culture Collection, Rockville, Md.); Bartel""s (Bartels, Issaquah, Wash.); and BioWhittaker (BioWhittaker, Walkersville, Md.).
The cells used during the development of the present invention and described in the following Examples, were obtained from the ATCC, with the exception being that the BGMK and PRMK cells were obtained from BioWhittaker, and the MRC-5 cells were obtained from both ATCC and BioWhittaker. The ATCC numbers of the cells are indicated in the following Table.